Flawed Design
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: It had corrupted her heart, no sense in trying to deny it. Saying she hated it, however, would be a lie. She enjoyed what she had become, for now she had nothing new to worry about. She would do as she pleased because she could with no remorse. The Shikon Jewel had created a monster to take the place of a Miko, and she was perfectly fine with that.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: It had corrupted her heart, no sense in trying to deny it. Saying she hated it, however, would be a lie. She enjoyed what she had become, for now she had nothing new to worry about. She would do as she pleased because she could with no remorse. The Shikon Jewel had created a monster to take the place of a Miko, and she was perfectly fine with that._**

 _Pairing: Loki x Kagome  
 ***Loki may be out of character sometimes, but completely on purpose.**_

Disclaimer: We do not own the series featured in this story.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 ** _"And ever since I figured out that I could control other people I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed. And if I asked permission, if I make sure it's okay, I promise I won't slip up this time, you can trust me. But never take advice from someone who just admitted to being devious, who just confessed to treason. And I would also never ask a question that I cannot ask myself, for it might dirty up your conscience. Cause I lie, not because I want to, but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my-_**  
 ** _And how can you say those things? Why can't you just believe? And how can you say those things, and keep a straight face?" Stabilo: Flawed Design._**

* * *

Life was a funny thing. It got funnier when you defy death on more than just a mere handful of occasions. Sure, that side of thought could be seen as a bit morbid, but couldn't everything every once in a while? Or, perhaps that was only in her mind that it was…

She cared not, as it stood. She had long since accepted that she was flawed. Did she blame anyone? Of course not! More often than not, it couldn't be blamed on any person- other than herself, of course. Perhaps the less than worthless trinket she wore about her neck shared a miniscule piece of blame, but she still wholeheartedly denied it.

She was in a downward spiral that was taking its sweet, delightful time in destroying her. Yes, she was flawed. Yes, she knew and accepted it. And, yes, others often could never see it deep inside her. She didn't hate it though, she could never hate it. It kept her feeling something close to being alive, and, so, she welcomed it.

The first person who had taken notice to the change in the once cheerful and lively girl had been her sole parent. The older woman, the mother of the young girl, could tell something was different the moment she had glanced into the eyes of her daughter. The blue shade was no longer the same color. No, they were a heavier shade, darker, almost a purplish hue in shade. Accompanying the color were dark emotions hidden in the depths. She never spoke of it, but knew that her daughter could tell she had noticed. This set her on an edge she wished she had never known.

Perhaps the second had been the brother she so dearly loved. Each time he tried to ask her about it, however, her mother would cover his mouth with her palm and tell him to be silent.

She was often left to her own devices for amusement and companionship. It was then that the emotions of pain and isolation began to fill her. She learned quickly that her mother had been frightened of the return of her only daughter and eldest child. Knowing this, even though it had never been said, cut her deeper than any blade could ever manage to do.

The pain didn't last long. In fact, she found herself capable of ignoring it rather quickly and with much ease. She became numb to the looks recieved by her mother, and could continue living as she did until she was of age to move out on her own.

No words of farewell came when she left, just a small hug from her brother and a nod from her mother. She, in turn, said nothing and left with a heart filled with no remorse.

She had moved on a pure whim to New York. She held no desire to get away from who she once was, or hide it. She wanted no new beginning, and she didn't care for what may happen.

Luck would have it, that one lonely day walking the busy streets in New York, she ran into a familiar face. Whether or not it was on purpose, she didn't know.

He made comments to her that she paid no mind to.

" _You are different, Miko."_

"So?"

" _What has occurred to you?"_

"I dunno."

Every question was answered with a response of no more than five words. Perhaps he knew then how it felt to speak to him in the past. Still, her uninterest did nothing to make him leave her be, and it wasn't long before he began to frequently check up on her at her one bedroom apartment.

Conversations between them were minimal, and often were not actual conversations. Just him asking her questions and her ignoring him until he forced an answer from her lips.

He demanded her to listen to him, and she did so halfway. He requested her to move in with him, for the purpose of keeping an eye on her actions, and she cared less than enough to tell him to leave.

To her it was hazy what happened next. She finally relented and moved in with him, picking up a masquerade as his estranged daughter. She knew not his true reasons as to why he did this, but did not question it. It seemed to place him more at peace, so she rolled with it without complaining.

Her last name had been changed to Taisho, another demand by him.

The woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi had now slipped away from her, and she was now Kagome Taisho, sole child to Sesshoumaru Taisho.

* * *

Panda: Meh, this was only supposed to give background for the story, and I apologize if it is lacking.  
Penguin: It will pick up later, so no worries. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as we've never done one of these before. Until next time, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: It had corrupted her heart, no sense in trying to deny it. Saying she hated it, however, would be a lie. She enjoyed what she had become, for now she had nothing new to worry about. She would do as she pleased because she could with no remorse. The Shikon Jewel had created a monster to take the place of a Miko, and she was perfectly fine with that._**

 _Pairing: Loki x Kagome_

 _ ***Loki may be out of character sometimes, but completely on purpose.**_

Disclaimer: We do not own the series featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 ** _"And ever since I figured out that I could control other people I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed. And if I asked permission, if I make sure it's okay, I promise I won't slip up this time, you can trust me. But never take advice from someone who just admitted to being devious, who just confessed to treason. And I would also never ask a question that I cannot ask myself, for it might dirty up your conscience. Cause I lie, not because I want to, but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my-_**  
 ** _And how can you say those things? Why can't you just believe? And how can you say those things, and keep a straight face?" Stabilo: Flawed Design._**

* * *

Since when had she become less than sociable? Asking herself this now seemed beyond strange to her, for now she could even recall a single instance. Had she ever qualified as a "sociable" type? Had there ever been a point in her life where she was like that?

The more she went through the daze of living as a normal person, the more she found herself forgetting everything she once was. She wasn't troubled by this, so to speak. Instead she found it intriguing. No longer could she differentiate between what counted as "good" and "bad." Somehow they all had began to run together. Everything bad had roots of good intentions, and all good had bad traits. Surely this blend made them close enough to being the same. Well, at least in her head it did.

Kagome was drawn out of the deep abyss of her own mind by the shrill ringing of her bedside alarm clock. Why she continued to use it, she knew not. It wasn't as if she slept enough for it to have any use to her. Most of her nights were spent looking at the ceiling or reading pieces of literature Sesshoumaru had about the house.

She stood from her bed, running her fingers through long hair. Something akin to pain shot through her, and a surprised gasp fell from dry lips. At once her hand was resting over her heart and her body stilled itself out of reflex. A few mere seconds later she recalled as to what had caused it and left herself relax with a snort.

"Pathetic jewel," she hissed under her breath, "you wanna keep reminding me you're here, or are you gonna let it go?"

Indeed, the jewel she wore was more trouble than she enjoyed having. It should have vanished years back, but, no, it apparently had decided to stay where it was. Every other day it seemed as if it needed to remind her of its presence by sending a harsh wave of dark energy through her. On most occurrences she could ignore it, unless she hadn't expected it.

Kagome stretched high into the air and glanced at the calendar hanging on her peach colored wall. She gave a chuckle lacking humor at the date.

Today marked five years since she had moved in with Sesshoumaru. Her twenty-fourth birthday would be in two weeks. She didn't care, speaking with complete honesty. The last birthday she could ever remember celebrating was her fifteenth one. By now they were just mere reminders that she was aging without getting any older.

Yet another effect of the jewel.

As it had chosen her as its eternal guardian of sorts, her lifespan would last as long as its own, unless it found a new soul to use.

She stumbled into the kitchen on light feet and fixed herself a mug of coffee. It was already prepared in the pot, and Kagome rested her back against the counter. Her attention was occupied by the view of the city as she silently drank herself aware.

Once finished with her mug, she dropped it into the sink and exited the kitchen, making her way lazily into the next room over and sat down in a plush, emerald chair. She grabbed her current book and opened it to the page she had left off at, thumbing through the words until an annoying knocking interrupted her. She ignored it at first, her never being one to speak to visitors, until it became apparent they wouldn't leave.

Kagome growled and slammed her book shut, tossing it to the side as she stood up and headed towards the door that led into the living space of the corporate building. She yanked the door open with a violent tug and glared at the man on the otherside.

"What?" She snapped, well aware she was being less that friendly to him. "Did it ever occur to you that some people might be sleeping this early in the damn morning?"

"I-I apologize, ma'am-"

"Kagome." She cut him off, "call me anything else and I rip your tongue from your mouth." She gave the man a quick once over, noting the business suit he wore. "I take it you're here to see my father?"

"Actually, I'm not." He responded and made a motion to enter the room, "may I?"

"Depends," she answered, "what are you here for, if not the owner of this building?"

"Y-You, actually…" he stumbled over his words, as if he feared her reaction to them.

"Me?" She asked, curious to know more when he nodded. "Come in, then." Kagome marched over to a group of chairs surrounding a coffee table and pointed him to one of them while she returned to the kitchen to get both of them a glass of water. She sat down in the chair across from him and nodded. "Speak," she commanded, taking a sip of her water.

"I can't stay long, but I do have something very important I need you to consider lending your aid in."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head forward, waiting for him to continue speaking. Instead, he handed her a folder of papers and a card with a number written on it.

"Point is, we could use your help from someone such as yourself."

"Someone such as myself?" Kagome frowned and glanced down at the folder. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think that if you read what I have given you, and call the number on the card, you will know exactly what I mean, Miss Higurashi." He stood up and nodded towards her, "I guarantee your trips to the past will help you understand the deep need we are in of your help."

Kagome stood up, dropping what she held, and snatched him by his wrist, tugging him back and shoving him against the wall.

"You will tell me, and it best be now, how you know about all of that." She hissed out through tightly clenched teeth, "or else you will see just how much I learned from those moments."

"What would you like to know first?" He continued, "the time travelling, or your real name?"

"Does it really take two answers?" She asked, "I don't think it does."

"We are not your enemy, if that is what you are insinuating."

" _We_?" Kagome released him and took slow steps until she had reached a table not far off, "who is this 'we' you are speaking to me about?"

"I-"

"Tell me you can't say and I will cut your throat and watch you bleed out at my feet." Her voice stayed even, and she could see him complexion visibly pale at her words. "Lie to me, and it will produce the same result."

"We are S.H.I.E.L.D."

" _S.H.I.E.L.D_?"

"It stands for _Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate_."

"What does that matter to how you know who I am?"

"Point is, ever since your first journey into the past, you have been on our radar."

"Why?" She asked, "why does what I did when I was fifteen in Japan matter to a corporation so far away?"

"It was such a strange source of power and energy that our radars picked it up almost instantly, and, ever since, we've been moderating it." He cleared his throat, "that is, until it abruptly stopped."

"The well sealed itself up." Kagome shrugged, "nothing more, nothing less."

He nodded to her words and removed himself from the wall. "I should really take my leave now. Any and all questions can be answered if you give that number on the card a quick call."

"And if I don't care enough to call?"

"I don't think you'll be saying that when you read what is inside that folder."

Kagome snorted at this. "Well, that proves you don't know anything about me save for the fact I tampered with time."

"We know that you care enough to save the lives of others."

"How willing are you to bet on that?" Kagome asked him, turning on her heel and looking him in his eyes. "I think you'll find that my adventures have very much changed me. I guess you could even call me a monster of sorts because of it."

"I believe you'll make the right choice."

"Nothing is right and nothing is wrong in this world." Kagome told him, her voice falling silent, "because no matter what I choose, it will always be both right and wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because someone will always find it wrong, and someone will always find it right. Who is correct in that scenario?"

"The one that doesn't get hundreds of people killed for no reason."

"Have you ever seen so many people die for no reason?" Kagome asked him and made her way to where the folder lay on the floor. "I have," she commented then, her voice going nearly silent. "What is your name?" She asked him without turning.

"I am Phil Coulson."

Kagome nodded, "very well." She gathered up the scattered papers and made her way out of the room. "You may leave now, Phil."

"Will you read over what I have given you?"

".." Kagome glanced down at what she held before shrugging. "I dunno, maybe I will after I finish the book I started earlier."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"I wouldn't really recommend you do that, but it's not my decision." Kagome spoke her final words to him and left back to where she had been before she had been bothered. The sound of the door opening and closing proved he left, and she slung the folder onto the table, picking her book back up.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

Panda: So, how was it? I personally feel as if it is lacking in places, but I can't quite figure out where..  
Penguin: Everything she writes she thinks it's not good enough. xD Anyhow, we hope you enjoyed, and feedback is appreciated big time! Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: It had corrupted her heart, no sense in trying to deny it. Saying she hated it, however, would be a lie. She enjoyed what she had become, for now she had nothing new to worry about. She would do as she pleased because she could with no remorse. The Shikon Jewel had created a monster to take the place of a Miko, and she was perfectly fine with that._**

 _Pairing: Loki x Kagome_

 ** _*Loki may be out of character sometimes, but completely on purpose._**

Disclaimer: We do not own the series featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 _ **"And ever since I figured out that I could control other people I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed. And if I asked permission, if I make sure it's okay, I promise I won't slip up this time, you can trust me. But never take advice from someone who just admitted to being devious, who just confessed to treason. And I would also never ask a question that I cannot ask myself, for it might dirty up your conscience. Cause I lie, not because I want to, but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my-**_  
 _ **And how can you say those things? Why can't you just believe? And how can you say those things, and keep a straight face?" Stabilo: Flawed Design.**_

* * *

The scattered mess of the folder had been ignored by her for the majority of the day. She wasn't purposefully ignoring whatever may be withheld inside it, but she really just couldn't be bothered with reaching to get it. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with the words of her visitor.

Kagome thoroughly understood what he had said, but something about it bothered her more than she was crazy to say, and that was how they kept their eye on her even after she had moved away from her childhood home and route to the past.

There was no other way, she decided once she had thought it over much more closely. Unless they had been watching her all this time, there would have been no way in hell that they could find her. She was usually kept out of the media's eye. Her name wasn't known to the public, just her title of Sesshoumaru's daughter. The only person that recognized her name was Sesshoumaru, and perhaps one or two of the workers.

At the thought of Sesshoumaru, Kagome's eyes darted to the folder.

Why exactly had he demanded her move in with him, yet keep her secluded in shadows from the public's eye. Was it possible that he had known of S.H.I.E.L.D's fascination of her being? Had he intended to hide her incase they would come looking for her?

A snort came from her once she realized just what she had been thinking. It sounded both silly and strange, even to her. At the same time, it was much more believable than he suddenly wished to have her companionship, but less believable than he just wanted to keep an eye on the Shikon Jewel.

Her curiosity finally peaked, and Kagome reached over to pick up the loose papers falling out of the beige folder. She flipped through them first, noting it held papers on her, and several other men. She had heard of them, only from the literature she read and the news.

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers .

All freaks, monsters, and oddities. She couldn't really bring herself to judge them, though, even if she tried to. They were kinda like her, in a strange way, and judging them would make herself a sort of hypocrite.

Kagome read through the few papers on her first, chuckling in a few places that seemed over the top with descriptions.

" _ **Capable of**_ _ **transcending time,**_ _**and prevented a war that would**_ _ **destroy modern ages of not only Japan, but other countries of the world.**_ "

" _ **Bizarre powers capable of**_ _ **dissolving**_ _**enemies."**_

" _ **Most skilled in her weapon of choice:**_ _ **Bow and arrow set.**_ "

" _ **Gives off a strange power source,**_ _ **most comparable with that of an aura**_ _ **, that has not yet to be produced by another being."**_

All these were silly.

Yes, she traveled to the past and prevented Naraku from ruling, she could dissolve demons and such, preferred her bow and arrows, and did radiate her aura, but those descriptions were just plain silly. They were making a big deal out of nothing. Perhaps they had wanted to make their writing a bit more fancy, so they took one of those Summer creative writing classes?

After she had looked over the files of the other three, Kagome took a paper that had been on the top of the stack, reading over what was on it.

" _ **The**_ _ **Tesseract**_ _ **\- a blue, cubical object pulled from the ocean by Howard Stark in the same time-frame as Steve Rogers had been. Also believed to be the key to unlimited energy that can be sustained."**_

Kagome frowned and read the rest on the paper before setting to the side along with the others. Her attention was now on the card resting on the arm of the chair. This all had caught her attention, but she failed to know the reason as to why she had been given this stuff. What danger was there? Surely that thing was under control, wasn't it? Why else would it not be?

Her thoughts went to Phil and her frown twisted into a smirk.

Clever, clever boy he was, wasn't he?

If she had known everything they she wouldn't have bothered to even consider calling, but here she was, missing one very important detail she so very badly wished to know.

Something had happened with the thing known as the Tesseract, and they wanted, or perhaps needed, her help to fix it.

Kagome slipped her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed the number written along the card. All her questions would be answered, that much she could bet on.

* * *

Her conversation with one man by the name of Nick Fury had proved to be a bit beneficial to her knowledge. She now knew of the condition of the Tesseract, that it had been stolen by a man that had come out of it. That had struck more curiosity in her, and their conversation, what was supposed to be only five minutes at max, had turned into two hours of back and forth about the stolen cube.

She even implored a bit as to why she remained on their radars, but he had told her everything she had read in her file. She knew she wouldn't be getting all of it out of him unless she had some sort of upper hand against him.

Nick Fury seemed to take her curiosity as a sign she was willing to lend aid to this strange situation, and told her that he would have Phil retrieve her in two days to take her and meet up with the others, assuming they cooperated as well.

She didn't bother to correct his statements, and agreed to help for the sole opportunity of interacting with the others she had read about, and witnessing something such as the Tesseract by her own eyes.

This not only gave her time to prepare for this, but also enough time to speak to Sesshoumaru.

As the time rolled around to when he would reappear back in the living space with her, Kagome had decided all that she would tell and ask him. The two had sat down for a cup of tea, and Kagome started the conversation for a change.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru," Kagome started, her voice quiet, "do you know why the agency by the name of S.H.I.E.L.D is monitoring what I do?"

"I am aware of their interest in you, yes." Sesshoumaru nodded, "why they still do, however, it is lost on me. I find it to be of no concern."

"An agent of working for them visited me today," she continued, "and he gave me this folder. Not only does it hold a file of me, but also an item by the name of the Tesseract, and three other strange individuals." Kagome handed him the beige folder and continued as he opened it. "Apparently it has been stolen, and they wish for me, and those other three, to help in recovering it, or something like that. I wasn't completely listening to Nick Fury's explanation after I learned what the item mattered to them."

Sesshoumaru closed the folder and set it on the table in front of them. "Their interest in you was something I discovered several years ago, when you first returned from the past for good. Several men and women would hover about the shrine concealed from sight. When you moved, they followed." He crossed his legs and nodded towards her, "I wasn't sure if they were a threat or not, so I did something that would be sure to place you out of their reach. I had you move in with me, changed the surname you went by, and kept you out of the social media the best I could. I knew I couldn't erase you from their existence, but I covered your tracks the best I could."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a tricky group, from what I have noticed, that is." Sesshoumaru breathed deep and closed his eyes, "it doesn't surprise me in the slightest that they have approached you after so many years." He opened his eyes at hearing Kagome stand, and gold met deep purple. "What they want doesn't matter," he shrugged and handed the folder to her, "whatever you decide is what you will be stuck with."

"I have made my decision."

"And what is that?"

Kagome dropped the folder onto a table and leaned against a wall not far from it. "I will offer my assistance, just to see what all this is with my own eyes. Fury told me that the same man who gave me this will pick me up in two days to take me where I am needed," she told him as he nodded.

"It is your decision to make." Sesshoumaru stood up and began to leave the room. He paused shortly after and turned back towards her. "Remember though, Kagome. I will be moderating what happens by my own means. I will keep track of what you do, and where you go at all times."

"Oh, joy, it's like I'm a kid again." She snorted and went the opposite way. "Do what you want," she responded with a slight mock to her voice, "it's your decision to make."

Sesshoumaru turned back to watch as she left with a smirk on his lips.

He had a feeling they would greatly regret the choices they have made in attempting to recruit Kagome to their forces, sooner or later. And it would be funny to watch as it all backfired right in their face. He knew best how the small girl behaved, and she no longer worked well under command, nor with others.

Regret would come much sooner than a solution.

* * *

Panda: Done and done! Next chapter will have Kagome meeting Steve, Natasha, and Bruce. Maybe a few others, too.  
Penguin: What part will Kagome play in Loki's war? Any thoughts or hunches you have? Anyhow, we hope you enjoyed and feedback, like always, is very much loved and adored. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: It had corrupted her heart, no sense in trying to deny it. Saying she hated it, however, would be a lie. She enjoyed what she had become, for now she had nothing new to worry about. She would do as she pleased because she could with no remorse. The Shikon Jewel had created a monster to take the place of a Miko, and she was perfectly fine with that._**

 _Pairing: Loki x Kagome  
 ***Loki may be out of character sometimes, but completely on purpose.**_

Disclaimer: We do not own the series featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 ** _"And ever since I figured out that I could control other people I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed. And if I asked permission, if I make sure it's okay, I promise I won't slip up this time, you can trust me. But never take advice from someone who just admitted to being devious, who just confessed to treason. And I would also never ask a question that I cannot ask myself, for it might dirty up your conscience. Cause I lie, not because I want to, but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my-_**  
 ** _And how can you say those things? Why can't you just believe? And how can you say those things, and keep a straight face?" Stabilo: Flawed Design._**

* * *

Like promised, Phil returned in two days, showing up at nine in the morning. Kagome had packed thoroughly. With her, she had two suitcases and one personal bag. One suitcase had her clothing and other necessities, such as brush, toothbrush, and such hygienic products. The other concealed her bow and arrow set, a set of daggers, a few cases of bandages and such, and a suit that somewhat resembled what Sango would wear while fighting demons.

The suit, having been made by the deceased warrior, was what she commonly wore when fighting demons and such creatures, when she faced them, that was. It made moving much more easy than anything else she had ever tried to fight in. Whereas Sango's armor was pink with red ties, Kagome's was a deep green shade and white ties, being so to mimic the colors of the green and white school uniform she would once wear. The suit itself was the same color as Sango's, the only difference being her lining was white opposed to red.

During the span of the trip, the ride remained fairly silent. When they swapped from a car to a helicopter, Kagome gave him a critical glare.

"Just where are you whisking me away to?" She asked him, hesitating to get inside the large machine.

"Oh, just to meet up with the others."

"Oh?" Kagome relented and took a step onto the helicopter, this news intriguing her a bit more. "So, they agreed, too?"

"Like you," Phil stepped into the helicopter and sat beside her, "they can see what it matters to do the right thing."

"Stop looping me in with a bunch of justice seekers," Kagome snapped at him and turned her head so she wouldn't have to meet his seeking gaze. "If anything, I'm curious."

Phil looked at her with a blank stare before chuckling and turning his head.

* * *

When the helicopter landed Phil and Kagome exited while another person came to retrieve Kagome's suitcases.

"Careful with them," Kagome told him as she adjusted her personal bag over her shoulder, "try not to drop them."

"Yes ma'am." He responded and carried them off to where she knew not. She hoped to a room she would be in.

Kagome turned on her heel and looked around where she stood. It would appear that she was on a boat of sorts in the middle of an ocean. She quirked an eyebrow before shrugging. This certainly wasn't the strangest place she had ever been taken to, that's for sure.

She turned back, looking for Phil to try and figure out what she was supposed to be doing here, She spotted him talking to another male dressed in dress pants and a button down, long sleeve shirt. Phil waved her over and she slowly made her way over to the pair. As she got closer to them, Kagome found herself recognizing the face of the man. By the time she had reached them, she had a name to the face.

"Hello, ma'am." He extended his hand out for her to take, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I could say the same to you, Steve." Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement to his words and took his hand. "The ma'am isn't needed," she told him, "just Kagome, please."

"I read your file," Steve began after releasing her hand. He took a few steps to stand beside her and the both of them began to walk along the space of the boat. His words sparked her interest, and Kagome tilted her head back to glance up at him.

"And I read yours." She shrugged, "what about it?"

"I don't really know what to say about it," he met her eyes and they came to a halt in their walking. "Part of me wants to say it isn't real, but when I have the woman who went through it standing beside me, I find it hard to disagree with."

"I understand," she put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Perhaps it's all a little far fetched, especially the way they described it in writing. I'm sure there is some sort of otherworldly science that's light years away from us understanding behind it, but I'm not all too concerned about it." Kagome chuckled and shook her head, "any questions, however, it is best you ask me and not them."

"I do have one that was bothering me," he crossed his arms and nodded towards her.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You were fifteen, correct?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "just turned it that day."

"Well, why did you keep going back?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome frowned and glanced up to meet his eyes, "I had responsibilities there that I needed to finish, so I did."

"Did you know that from the start?" When she shook her head no, he asked her," then why bother? What made you keep going back?"

Kagome ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she thought over his words. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her. "To be perfectly honest, Steve, I messed things up on the first time I was sent back."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't really know how to go home, and when faced with trouble, I slipped up and kinda caused a lot of things to happen that I had to correct. In doing so, I managed to make a group of friends and together we prevented a war from starting while accomplishing a lot more things."

Steve nodded and they continued to walk at a steady pace. "So, what did you do to make you keep coming back? What did you mess up?"

Kagome closed her eyes and looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed at being reminded of the event that had occurred so many years ago. "It was back when I couldn't shoot an arrow to save my own life, and I managed to shatter a powerful gemstone necklace, splitting it into hundreds of pieces."

"What's so important about this jewel?"

"It could grant any wish, and a shard of it could greatly increase a holder's power to extreme levels." Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "and it just so happens that the villain was also after this jewel."

"Sounds like a terrible fairy tale." Steve said with a slight laugh.

"It was," she responded with her own pitiful laugh. "Sad to say that it forever changed my life."

"Oh?" Steve glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. He turned his full attention towards her shortly after when her eyes had become a bit clouded over. "How so?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. "My family became distant to me, and I spent the rest of my teen years in solitude after the adventure ended."

"That's not what you mean though, is it?" He came to another halt and pulled her to stop with him. He released her shoulder when he saw he had her attention. Their eyes met, the dark shade of her own momentarily causing his heart to pause. In a way, he found himself understanding all too well what she had meant, without having to ask her.

Kagome slid her eyes closed and turned her head. A strange aura approaching them caught her attention, and her eyes snapped towards the person. She recognized him from the folder she had been given, and a name was soon matched to a face.

She approached him before Steve did, and she held her hand out for him to take.

"Dr. Banner, correct?" She tilted her head in his direction as he took her hand and shook it. When he nodded, Kagome confirmed her thoughts. "I'm Kagome."

"The time traveler?"

Kagome smirked at his tone, "indeed I am. You're the one with one hell of an anger issue, correct?"

He gave her a weak smile at that. "I suppose that's one way of putting that problem of mine."

"Don't give yourself a hard time," she advised him, placing her palm on his shoulder. "After all, we're all oddities and monsters here, just with different demons."

He smiled a little at her words and nodded. "I guess that is a helpful sentiment."

She sent him a small smile and felt Steve step beside her. The two men introduced themselves to one another just in time for another woman to make her way to the three standing.

She greeted Steve and Kagome with a handshake to the both of them, she having been the one to bring Bruce onto the ship.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff," she nodded towards the three, "welcome aboard our team."

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" Kagome asked for the three of them. "I understand why you need us, but why are we on a ship in the ocean?"

"If you'd come with me everything will be explained."

"To where?" Steve asked her.

"Inside," Natasha clarified, "I think you'd find that in just a few minutes, it'll get rather difficult to breathe out here."

"Wait…" Bruce gave her a strange look when a strange sound came from under the flooring they were currently standing on. "Is… is this a submarine?"

Both Steve and Bruce walked towards the edge of the ship that they all stood on to look down towards the water.

"Not exactly." Natasha correct him, "it's an aircraft." She received three, undefinable looks from the three around her. "Let's go." She turned on her heel and began to lead them inside an open door not far off from where they stood.

"They want me in _a_ confined space that's going to be in the air?" Bruce asked with a halfway laugh. "This is so much worse."

Steve gave him a look that clearly expressed his worry over those words, while Kagome glanced at him with a curious smile.

"I'm afraid I can't answer a question not intended for me." Kagome and Steve both came to walk beside them as they all followed behind Natasha. "Although, if it helps, I can clearly see that they didn't seem to think this through the best they could- in this possible situation, that is."

He caught her eyes in a curious stare, only to turn away. The purple shade of them was strange, but what caught his attention most was the hidden emotion of that she understood how he felt. He thought back to her earlier words of describing them all, and he suddenly understood them a bit clearer.

Just as she had said, they were all oddities and monsters here, but just with different demons.

Bruce gave her another curious look as they made it through the door.

What exactly were her demons? He found himself wanting to know the answer to this question. That, and why he felt as if he hadn't seen what she truly was yet, why it all seemed like a facade to hide something away.

What was she keeping hidden, and what would she do to keep it out of eyes of everyone she was around?

And just what would happen if it was found out?

* * *

Panda: Finished! I was considering cutting it off a bit earlier, but I went ahead and added into it a bit and made it a bit longer.  
Penguin: I'm busy thinking of how Thor and Kagome will react. I want it both comedic and serious at the same time. We still have a good two or three chapters before they come into contact with one another, but, still debating it as of right now.  
Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated, as always. Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


End file.
